Endless Ocean: Back In Business
by schmitthappens
Summary: Three years ago, L&L Diving Service discovered the most famous legend of the sea. Now, three years later, Ariana East has returned to Nineball Island. After nothing much, something happens. Now, thrown back into the waters, the gang finds themselves with a new mystery on their hands. One that will lead them to far and wide. And Ariana's diver's intuition will be put to the test.


I smiled widely, feeling the wind blow madly through my hair. It had been far too long since I felt such a warm breeze. Where I was in the States, it was too cold for me after living in a place like this for two years.

It had been roughly three years since I'd last sailed through the South Pacific. If it was possible-my smile grew wider at the thought of returning to my true home.

Three years...I thought I was getting old, what about Jean-Eric! Last I saw him he was exactly 61. I wonder if aging to 64 has changed him much.

"It's good to have you back, kid," Nancy said from the front of the boat. It was all she had said to me since she picked me up at the dock.

"Yeah, it's good to be back," I responded, my eyes surly sparkling from staring at the vast ocean.

Oh so close to Nineball Island, I could see Oceana waving wildly from the dock. Hayako, Gaston Gray (GG), and Jean-Eric were waving more calmly beside her. I noticed the island hadn't changed a bit, save for the table

I was grinned as the boat shuddered to a stop at the dock. I barely took one step off the boat before Oceana gripped me in a bone crushing hug.

"OhmygoshArianaitsbeentoolong!" she said in one breath.

I gasped for air. "Same. Now...please...let...me go!"

Oceana dropped me. "Oops."

As I struggled for more breath, Nancy chuckled and lead me up to the large pier.

"My old friend, it's wonderful to see you again!" Hayako greeted me. She still wore those same glasses, her black hair still the same length. The only thing that changed on her was that she seemed shorter and was no longer wearing the lab coat. Last time I saw Hayako, she was 32 years old. Huh, I wasn't in my thrities, but I thought her face might've changed. But she was still the small, skinny, smart Hayako I knew and loved.

"If it isn't the best salvage partner I've ever had!" GG greeted, giving me a grin. GG hadn't changed a bit either, but his blingy jacket turned into a flaming sleeveless shirt.

Jean-Eric smiled, wrinkles showing. "It's been too long, Ariana."

Jean-Eric had changed the most out of the group. His hair whiter, more wrinkles forming on his face, he was slouched more too. He still wore that damn sailor hat though.

"It's good to be back," I said, looking over the people who I'd had more adventures with than I could count.

"I knew you couldn't stay away for long! Once a member of L&amp;L Diving Service, always a member! GG said.

"Well, I'd better get going. See ya soon kid," Nancy said. "Say, don't you have a birthday coming up soon?"

"Oh yeah! It's May! Your birthday is soon, right?" Oceana said excitedly.

"Um, actually it was three days ago. I turned 24," I said, slightly embarrassed. I hated talking about my birthday.

"Hey, just about my age! Only a year short!" GG said said with a small sigh.

"Aw no fair, I forgot you were so much older than me. I'm only 19!" Oceana pouted. She was very, but when excited she tended to get younger than she really was.

Everyone laughed and then we all waved goodbye to Nancy as she rode her jetski away from the island.

"Oh yeah, and I forgot to mention that the cabin is much bigger now," Oceana said as she helped me with my few bags.

"That's great, it was quite crowded last time with everyone," I replied, carrying a bag.

We were interrupted by a sharp bark. I looked up to see a Labrador running at us. I smiled in recognition. "Snorkel!"

I dropped to the sand as Snorkel jumped up to lick my face, he was barking happily.

"I'm so glad that dog remebers you," Jean-Eric said, walking up to us.

"Of course he remembers her! She was the one to save him," Oceana said.

Jean-Eric laughed. "Come on now, hurry up with the bags. Dinner is almost ready."

Dinner was one of the most talkative ones I've had with L&amp;L Divng Service. We all told our tales of three years apart, but they all seemed so much more interested in my stories.

We all retired to bed early that night, we were all pretty tired. But as lay in bed, I couldn't fall asleep. Perhaps I just couldn't calm myself enough or maybe it was just odd to be at Nineball Island again.

Whatever it was, I knew I wouldn't fall asleep from just lying here. In all my years of college, the first time I came to Nineball Island, and when I left I learned it wouldn't help trying to sleep in frustration.

I quietly got up and tip-toed out of the cabin. I decided to head to the end of the pier and look out at the ocean at night. It had been a while since I'd seen that kind of sight.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I found someone was already occupying the pier. At a closer look, I saw that it was GG. I didn't even recognize him without his flashy shirt, for he was not even wearing one.

"GG?" I whispered once I was close enough for earshot.

GG turned his head, he smiled when he saw me. "Hey Ariana."

I sat down next to him, noticing his muscles as I did so. "What are you doing?"

"Just having a one-sided conversation with Bentley," he said.

Turing my head to the water, I noticed my old dolphin friend. "Bentley!"

Bentley squeaked at me quietly. He still remembered me too.

"Wow, everyone remembered me," I commented to myself, but GG still heard me.

"I don't think anyone could forget you," he murmured.

I felt my face heating up from the compliment, I didn't remember this GG.

GG cleared his throat. "None of us could forget you. Because of you, we all had an adventure of a lifetime."

I didn't say anything and both of us-even Bentley-were quiet for several minutes. Finally, GG spoke up.

"How many years have I been here? Five? I've had the best damn adventure the first year I was here. The three years you left, it started to become boring. I was thinking of leaving, but then I thought: _No GG, you can't do that. You can't leave them like the others. Besides, who knows what can still happen. _Then we got word that you were returing and I thought, _This is it. It's finally time for something new."_

GG turned to look at me, his amber eyes glistening. "I swear I didn't only stay because of adventure. But we were all so happy you were coming back. I don't know what the others thought as well, but I thought a new adventure. When you're around, there always seems to be something new brewing."

"You can sit still, can you GG?" I laughed.

"You know me too well," he replied with a small chuckle. "But I'm not trying to be selfish, but you must know what I mean. You can never sit still either."

I put an arm on his shoulder, making GG freeze. His skin was hot under my hand. He turned to me slowly.

"I get what you mean, GG." I smiled, trying to not let it falter under the heat of his skin.

GG and I stared at each other for a few heartbeats before he stood up abruptly. "Well, I'm getting tired. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, he was gone.

I blinked after him for a few moments before turning back to the ocean. Bentley had disappeared. Now it was just me, the wide ocean, and my thoughts for the next hour.

**..**

**Was that bad? Why do I get the feeling that was bad? **

**I hope you enjoy this story of mine, I'm really liking this so far.**

**Vote if you still enjoy/play this game in 2015!**


End file.
